yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Arasumaru Clan
seerrr.jpg Background/History Orginally, this clan was made and constructed by Keyth Tasanagi after making an oath to his Dying grandfather to return the Yakuza world back to its former glory and Densuke Mifunae during his days as a ruffine untill he became a vigilante. After Densukes leave and Keyth had left the Yakuza world all together. This clan had fell, the remaning memebers retreating to the Kagemaru to seek refuge while others just went off the map completely. But now, almost four years later. Keyth Tasangi now with new goals and his grand fathers ambition still in the back of his mind has blew the dust off the clan and pulled it back out to do what he feels is nesscary. Now the full fledged chairman the clans approach is alot different now, much more professional rather than what it was orginally. He wishes to pull the clan out of its grave and bring it the way it was supposed to. This clan consist of hard hitting fighters and nothing less. Efficent assassians and loyalty. Honor is a big deal with the Arasumaru. Are you up to the challange? -As of Ark 23- After the recent assassination of claymore the clans been left to itself once again. King gave Eden Creed the loyal hitman of London Kenrock's his own clan after proving his worth on multiple occasions. Giving him the Arasumaru out of respect to the young man. Eden was tasked with using all of his sources to combine into this clan to make it a power house like none before. Branching the saints ( and the sin's as a possible OPs unit within the clan. ) After word that Eden creed was made Oyabun of this clan, 180 men flocked to the old Arasumaru hideout to show there respect to the young creed, to add on to Eden's already enforcing army. clowns.png|- Pierrot - ''- Circus of Freaks ! ピエロ 'Since the Arasumaru was pushed into Eden Creeds grasp, a bit of slander passed about, Revealing how incapable Eden Creed was of carrying such a legendary clan through its history. Words, came about how soft he was, especially at the lost of his women; Eden Creeds duties felt elsewhere slowly losing hold of what he held such a light grasp on, the hopes of his clan. Soon, people started to leave his clan; some even began to break away from their protection. The Clan was on its way of becoming bankrupt, until Lucy was able to have gotten hold of Eden, she taught him to accept himself and to stand by his morals; and so he did exactly that, Eden Creed revealed his Tyranny through the changes in his gang. Accepting what his psycho chi had to tell him, Eden Creed coming from a long line of Jesters decided to go down the road of Clowns, more so Pierrot. Why them? Simple, Eden understood the history of clowns, with a smile there loved by all. Welcomed to the homes of many, dependent of placing a smile upon the children of some faces. But, once there frown is turned the opposite direction, they are the most feared. When it came to a clown, they were what seemed to be the most dangerous in the book of all stereotypical murderers and such. The main reason behind the secret of a clown is because their intent is never well known. Whether it's murderous or in the good of a heart, it's all dependent on the smile there given, whether it's a smile or a frown. That's why many feared and respected the Clowns. Eden, understood that he was a Tyrant, so the only way he could get a better reaction from the people, is to introduce them to fear, With the best intentions at heart, Eden has decided to refer the actions of his comrades to violence and fear, Enforcing that killing Joke. Clan Perks clownsss.jpg *Well known throughout the city but only to street gangs and District 1 civillians *Higher up Yakuza will ignore you *Gangs will challange you Nightmare Wonderland seeee.png Through extreme studies on the way of the human mind, Eden was able to create a fear toxin; which When inhaled, the victim hallucinates their own worst fears becoming a reality. Ranks killliiid.jpg ''As of Ark 16: *''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) - *Red Fighter(Akamaru Sentō-ki) - *Courier ( Kūrie) - Jack 'the ripper' Cross *Hitman ( Koroshi-ya) - Haizaku Obariha *Little Boss AKA Aniki (Sukoshi Bosu)- Keyomi Tasanagi, Amy Hinamori *''Boss AKA Oyabun ''- Tomoko Tetsu via Shiroi Ookami Clan (this of course is temporary) *''Secretary -'' *Chairman (Kaichō) - Claymore ''As of Ark 23: *''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) - *Red Fighter(Akamaru Sentō-ki) - *Courier ( Kūrie) - *Hitman ( Koroshi-ya) - *Little Boss AKA Aniki (Sukoshi Bosu)- *''Boss AKA Oyabun ''- Eden Creed *''Secretary -'' District Location ''Imagery Media Corporation Towers in District 2 But they have a hideout in District 1 and four more undisclosed locations within District 2 for get-a-ways as well if need be. Clan trait *All Arasumaru are typically wild or hot headed. *The attire is up to them, though higher ranking members ( Hit man and above.) Must wear suits. *Each carry a signature weapon. *Each must get there tattoo's hand stiched the traindtional way with brush and needle for a massive part of there bodies. It is the ignitation ceremony process. *Clown Mask is given by ranking, mask design is entierly up to you. Enemies/ rival clans or gangs *Tenshimaru *Kagemaru *Hoshimaru clan Allies/ Ally clans *Osoremaru Clan *Wakahisa Clan Main Businesses IMAGERY Media Corporation -'' Combining both Claymore's hard work and Keyth's integrity into one neat little package, the Arasumaru Clan owns a massive media corporation called, "Imagery Media" which produces over millions of electronic device world wide such as Cell Phone/Cell Phone service, Holo-computers (Holographic), Tablets, Music Players (portable and in home devices), Televisions, etc., etc making this company the new Apple-Sony of the 22nd Century. The clan mostly uses this business as their main cover up for their day to day operations. Though they don't participate in the distribution of drugs the clan does use some of their delivery trucks as a front to move shipments of various guns and weaponry in and out of Kasaihana City which is pretty easy to do. Imagery Media pulls in about 200 billion tanz a year cause there isn't a home or person on a block without their TVs, or other devices on hand.'' Joker's Wild Casinos -'' With their futuristic take on Las Vegas' most infamous past time gambling, flashy lights, beautiful girls, and high risk stakes this chain of casinos apply known as Joker's Wild located through out District 1 is the talk of the town bringing to the city all walks of life all in the hopes of hitting big on the tables (backgammon, craps, pokers, roulette, etc., etc.) or the 3D virtual slot machines that range from 1 tanz and up. This business is estimated to bring in over 40 million tanz by the years end.'' Sky Chrome Industries - Though still a baby in the automobile industry Sky Chrome is taking flight, in more ways than one bringing over 1 thousand jobs to the city and the cars don't look to bad either. Combined with newest state of the art hover craft technology and the flare of style found only in the 20th century (the 90s ppl gotta love'em) Sky Chrome is bringing the classics back in a whole new way and taking over this one completely. Clocking in over 20 million tanz this reputable car business owns 20 dealerships in Kasaihana City alone and it is the Arasumaru's hope to make this name like their other business Imagery, a household name as well world wide. Sky Chrome is projected to bring in over 500,000+ grand before its first fiscal year ends. ''Side Bushiness'' A typical fight club brings in about 50,000 Tanz a week. Is used for the payroll for the lower ranks hit man and below where they get an allowance of 700 bucks a week. While as the higher ups get about 7 grand a week depending on how the week is. They also own a few strip joints or better yet there the protection for the club. Tasanagi Academy- Is school for the less fortunate children of District 1 forged from what remained of the Iron Grip Dojo after the massacre from Keyth Tasanagi's funeral. With the help several wealthy benefactors to fund and supply the project years after the fac, the Arasumaru took what remained of the Dojo and built it into a full state of the art fledged campus (like a college) with dormitories for students to live in, classrooms that not only teach the martial arts but school related subjects, but also have an educated on campus staff that will assist them in any way they can daily. Though the school is more for those who are normally without, the school doesn't discriminate on who they let in as long as tuition fees are paid by the parents (if they can afford it). Tuition is based on income. Arasumaru Networking system ''The Boom Network ''The BN ( Boom Network ) created by Claymore after catchin a similar file that had been scooping keyth out for awhile. Taking the formatting of this networking system, he copied it's grid and made it into his own for the clan. It is a powerful networking system only for the use of the Arasumaru clan. When ever someone attempts to hack it it retailates by spreading out a virus and infectes numerous technology that had attempted to hack through it allowing it to bend technical appliances to it's will. Once the technical appliance has been hi-jacked, it is merely an extension of their control. The defense system once someone tries to hack it, or break through it works like a super virus prodcucer it can control computer viruses and malware, including computer viruses, Trojan horses, computer worms, malware, spyware, adware, ransomware and other kinds of things harmful to the computer. Destroying the pursuers virtual devices so that it fries out the moment it attempts to break through it. It's been noted able to take out over 300,000 hacking computers at once. All of the girls are hooked up to the BN through all of there technical devices. Meaning cellphones, watches, digital watch necklaces etc etc. The BN possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer, allowing it to compute and process information at great speeds. Processing most things within the speed of 000.1 seconds. The BN has the ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, It can tell the girls paths for them to take, when in a jam the BN can help them out with almost any situation within seconds. Giving them a projection that would be illuminating possible courses of action, It can basicaly foresee the best tactic for all situations. The BN can manipulate the binary visible computer information known as data allowing it to collect information about most businesses and organizations and their operations, with its super hack breaking tactic's there isnt a system it can't break through to gain information from. Able to find anyones background history or the such with utter and sheer ease. With the help of an operator The BN can instinctively hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. It can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid them in various situations. Honor code The Arasumaru codes are simple ones. #No Killing unarmed people. Unless your life is threatened. #Don't hurt children, and try your best not to harm women. #Stealing is ok, if its from the enemy. #Never back down from a fight, when a fight is challenged, fight. #No cowardice, that will get you killed in this clan. #Show heart, and never give up #Distribution of drugs is NOT allowed #No raping women #No Senseless murder #You must have a signature weapon #Higher ranking members must wear suits - Claymore's idea #Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. #Don't forget to laugh. Category:Yakuza Category:Clans Category:Arasumaru Category:NGClan Category:Occupation Category:Fire Flower Syndicate